A method for remote-controlled operation of a tailgate of a motor vehicle is known from DE 10 2010 024 931 A1. A sensor arrangement of the motor vehicle detects environmental data of the motor vehicle. A control apparatus of the motor vehicle triggers opening of the tailgate on receiving a wireless opening signal from an operator.
A method for actuating a tank closure of a motor vehicle is known from DE 10 2009 058 864B4, with which an operator triggers the opening and closing of the tank closure by approaching or moving away again from a proximity sensor of the motor vehicle sufficiently. The operator must previously activate a sensor device.
From the prior art, it is known to open tailgates of motor vehicles by means of a remote controller, for example based on an encoded opening signal transmitted by means of radio or infrared, and likewise to close tailgates by means of an encoded closing signal. Such opening of the tailgate both here and below can involve only the unlocking of a lock of the tailgate, wherein a suitable closure arrangement is then pulled from a corresponding lock latch of the tailgate lock, or even the especially fully active opening of the tailgate-which the unlocking precedes, which in turn can be driven by a motor or by a spring structure. In this case on the one hand the closure arrangement can be disposed on the tailgate and the lock latch can be disposed on a frame for the tailgate. Equally, the closure arrangement can be disposed on the tailgate and the lock latch can be disposed on such a frame.
It is also known from the prior art to produce and use such opening signals and closing signals in unencoded form. Thus, for example, a capacitive proximity sensor can be used and a person triggers an opening or closing signal by being in the detection region thereof. The signal can also be output as a voice signal. However, as such an opening or closing signal is unencoded as a rule, an additional safety feature is added. For example, it is additionally detected whether an electronic motor vehicle key or a different authorization means is sufficiently close, which can for example be detected by means of RFID (radio-frequency identification).
Especially during the opening of such tailgates by remote controls, there is the risk of unintentional opening. Because a single operation of a corresponding button on a motor vehicle key with remote control functionality, or a “key fob”, is generally sufficient to trigger the opening, such an operation can also be carried out accidentally, especially if the motor vehicle key is in a pocket with other objects or can otherwise come into random contact with other objects. Especially because such a remote controller also has a significant range, there is a serious probability that the operator is at such a great distance from the motor vehicle or the tailgate at the moment of the inadvertent triggering of the opening that the inadvertently triggered opening remains unnoticed. On the other hand, there is the significant risk of theft from the interior of the motor vehicle or of damage by ingress of rain or snow if the operator is away from the vehicle for a long time while the tailgate is unlocked or even fully open.
EP 1 836 075 B1 describes the provision of a control center that is connected for control technology purposes between a remote-control apparatus and a device to be remotely controlled of a vehicle. Such a control center can carry out a resolution, for example when multiple potentially conflicting control commands are received from remote control apparatuses.
DE 10 2012 013 065 A1, which is considered to be the closest here, describes a tailgate of a motor vehicle that can be opened by means of a remote controller. The motor vehicle further comprises a proximity sensor, with which on the one hand for example a foot movement of an operator can be detected, which likewise triggers the opening of the tailgate (“beer box switch”). Said proximity sensor can also be used to determine that the motor vehicle is for example in a car wash, in which opening the tailgate should be prevented, for which reason it is inhibited. DE 10 2012 013 065 A1 does not provide a particular procedure for the case in which the tailgate has already opened, however.